Just A Little Seduction
by ConteurCG
Summary: Yukio's willing to use any means necessary in order to get his game back, even a little seduction. ONE SHOT.


_A/N: A little one shot I wrote for the pair. Hope you like it._ **Please review.**

* * *

_**Just a Little Seduction**_

_**By: **__ConteurCG_

"Okay. Who ate them?"

No one answered.

"Ehem." She cleared her throat before reiterating. "I _said_, who ate my donuts!?" Riruka glanced around the room, analyzing the faces of every fullbringer in order to pick out her culprit. She glanced back down at the empty donut box in front of her and clenched an angry fist. Everyone knew well enough not to lay a finger on her beloved donuts, so who the hell would even dare to eat every single one of them.

"Obviously, no one." Yukio said in his usually annoyed voice, his eyes still focused on the game in front of him.

"Well then, it must be you!" She replied, pointing an accusing finger at the blond boy who hadn't even bothered to look up at her.

"Why would I want some stupid donuts?" He asked calmly, his fingers still tapping away vigorously at the game in his hands.

"Because you're bent on irritating me." She answered walking over to her accused suspect. He didn't deign to glance up at her as she stood next to him.

"Me? _Me _bent on irritating _you_?" He asked rhetorically, trying to focus on beating the final level of his game. He'd stayed up all night trying to complete it. "You're the only one that's irritating around here."

"Excuse me?" She asked with widened eyes, apparently offended by such an affront. She quickly reached down to pluck the game device from his hands, holding it behind her back.

He stared down at his empty hands for a brief moment before looking up to meet her tyrannical gaze. She had a smirk on her lips, happily taking in his annoyed expression.

"_You're_ the irritating one. Tapping away at your video games all day long." She said, staring down at the now silent boy in front of her. His eye (the one that wasn't covered by his hair or the shadows of his hat) looked up at her indignantly.

"Give. It. Back." He demanded, his voice out of its usually calm tone.

"No." She replied confidently, walking off and out of the room. He clenched his fists together briefly before getting up and stalking off behind her.

The remaining fullbringers continued their own business sedately, not bothering to hinder the daily bickering between the two people.

Riruka had stormed off to her own room, plopping down on the edge of her bed with the game device in hand. Yukio followed right behind her, bringing himself to stand in front of her with his fists clenched at his sides. He looked strange without his head bent down towards his game like it usually was.

"Give it back, Riruka." He said irefully, glaring down at her from where he stood.

"No. You have to admit you took my donuts." She replied, toying with the game device in her hands.

He stared absently for a moment, then quickly reached down to try and snatch it from her hands. She pulled it back from him, taking the electronic and placing it beneath one of her thighs.

"Don't try and snatch it from me." She warned, looking up at him threateningly.

"Why are you such a pain? Just give it back." He demanded angrily. It had already been far too long without his game in his hands. It felt like a part of him was missing, as though he were incomplete.

"Don't insult me! Or I'll do something mean to your _precious_ game." She threatened, letting one of her heart-shaped passes hover over the game device in her hands. He flinched, stopping himself from reaching a hand out to hit her.

She could tell she was getting him upset and it brought a smile to her face. She always loved toying with him.

"Well are you gonna admit it or not?" She asked slyly, getting off the bed to stand in front of him, the game now held in her hand.

He stared at her for a brief moment, before a smirk eased its way across his lips. She looked at him bewilderingly, not expecting the sudden change of mood.

He stepped closer to her, leaning forward so their faces were just centimeters apart. She felt a blush creeping on her cheeks as he brought his lips near her ear. He spoke softly, his breath slightly tickling her. "Sometimes I think you only do these things for my attention."

Riruka eyes widened at the comment. She shivered slightly, taking a step back to gain some distance and calm her rapidly beating heart. She felt the edge of the bed touching the back of her knees.

He stepped closer to her again, invading her personal space once more. He confidently placed a hand on her cheek, gazing at her with a smirk on his face. "Alright, I'll give you some attention." He said calmly, before leaning into give a light peck on her lips.

She jumped back, landing softly on the bed behind her. Her widened magenta eyes stared at him with shock, her cheeks flushed to a deep shade of pink. He leaned over her slightly, the smirk on his lips never faltering. He reached a hand out to her, letting the back of it stroke down her arm until he reached her hand. She could hear her heart beating, still completely in shock from the events she was currently witnessing. And then...

...he quickly snatched his game up, calmly walking towards the doorway.

He stopped for a brief moment, looking over his shoulder at the frightened and flushed girl. She lay on the bed, still looking at him with an expression of shock, her lips slightly apart as though she had something to say but couldn't.

He let out a chuckle, pleased with himself for finally be able to quell her antics. _I guess seduction actually works sometimes. _He thought to himself before walking out the door with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Riruka blinked in all her stupor.

_That kiss..._

_It was so subtle..._

_so sweet..._

_almost like..._

_donuts._

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW._**


End file.
